Überraschung auf dem Ball
by Mickibooo
Summary: Während Harry und Ron zusehen wie ihre Tanzpartnerinnen mit anderen Schülern tanzen, versinkt Ron in seiner Eifersucht auf Viktor Krum. Und Harry? Harry fällt etwas ganz besonderes auf.
1. Der Ball, der alles veränderte

**Überraschung auf dem Ball**

**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Ship: Drarry / Draco x Harry**

**Zeit: Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch**

**Zusammenfassung:**

**Während Harry und Ron zusehen wie ihre Tanzpartnerinnen mit anderen Schülern tanzen, versinkt Ron in seiner Eifersucht auf Viktor Krum.**

**Und Harry? Harry fällt etwas ganz besonderes auf.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alle Figuren gehören unserer Queen, J.K. Rowling, egal wie sehr ich mir wünsche, sie würden mir gehören… *-***

Als Harry die Patil-Schwestern als Partnerinnen für sich und Ron gewann, hatte er sich etwas anderes von dem Abend erhofft, doch nun war seine Laune am Nullpunkt.

Wenn er etwas nicht konnte, dann war es Tanzen doch um das kam man auf einem Ball leider nicht herum, vor allem als einer der Champions des Trimagischen Turniers.

Natürlich hatte er dadurch auch geschafft sich bei allen zu blamieren.

Am meisten geärgert hat ihn jedoch das leise Kichern von Cho Chang, die er ja eigentlich zum Ball eingeladen hatte.

Der junge Zauberer seufzte zum gefühlt hunderten Mal und sah hinüber zu seinem besten Freund.

Ron saß neben ihm und tötete Viktor Krum mit seinen Blicken.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass der rothaarige Gefühle für Hermine entwickelt?

Harrys Augen richteten sich zurück auf die Tanzfläche und er sah sich um, beobachtete die verschieden Menschen, die auf der Tanzfläche alle so fröhlich wirkten.

Selbst der sonst immer unfreundlich oder gehässig reinblickende Draco Malfoy schien sich mit seiner Tanzpartnerin zu amüsieren.

Auf seinen Lippen lag ein geradezu sanftes Lächeln.

Es ließ ihn etwas jünger aussehen und nahezu engelsgleich wirken.

Seine blonden Haare lagen perfekt, keine einzelne Strähne verrückt.

Er trug Festtagsroben, die seine guten Merkmale betonten.

Seine Augen waren das schönste an ihm. Sie schienen mit einer Art Freude und Zufriedenheit zu glühen.

Harry konnte einfach nicht weggucken.

Er biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und zwang sich dazu, zumindest nicht so auffällig zu gucken.

Wer war bloß das Mädchen an der Seite des Blonden? Er kannte sie nicht, war sich aber sicher, dass die wunderschöne Schülerin eine Slytherin war, was auch sonst?

Harry seufzte ein weiteres Mal, womit er die Aufmerksamkeit Rons auf sich zog. "Alles okay?" fragte dieser, Sorge in seinen Augen, die jedoch schnell wieder verschwand als er sah wie Hermine und Viktor zurück auf die Tanzfläche gingen.

"Was findet sie nur an dem?" fragte er Harry geradezu empört, worauf der Zauberer ehrlich antwortete:

"Naja, er ist reich, berühmt, freundlich und attraktiv. Ich kann sie da schon verstehen."

Ron sah ihn mit großen Augen an "Was?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich an die Wand an.

Sein Blick schweifte zu seiner besten Freundin und dessen Tanzpartner.

Der bulgarische Sucher war wirklich ein Prachtstück.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Was war denn das für ein Gedanke?

Der Dunkelhaarige verwarf ihn schnell.

So dachte man nicht über andere Männer. Das hatte er bei den Dursleys schnell genug gelernt.

Er ließ seinen Blick ein weiteres Mal über die Menge gleiten und wieder blieb er an Draco Malfoy hängen, Draco Malfoy der nun lachte.

Harry wunderte was die Tanzpartnerin des Blonden wohl gesagt hatte um diese Reaktion hervorrufen.

Plötzlich bohrten sich Draco's Augen in seine.

Harry fühlte wie sein Herz einen Sprung machte.

Er sah schnell in eine andere Richtung, doch noch immer spürte er den Blick des Blonden auf ihm.

Harry wusste nicht mehr was er tun sollte. Sein Herz raste. Sein Gesicht glühte.

Er hörte Schritte, Schritte die immer näher kamen, doch wagte es nicht aufzusehen bis er Rons Stimme hörte:

"Was zur Hölle willst du hier, Malfoy?"

Harrys Befürchtungen waren wahr geworden.

Er hob seinen Kopf und biss sich leicht auf die Lippe als er seinen leider ein wenig zu attraktiven Erzfeind sah.

"Ich bin hier, weil Potter anscheinend nichts Besseres zu tun hat, als mich anzustarren." sagte der Blonde und sah Harry an, welcher den Kopf schüttelte. "Als ob ich dich jemals anstarren würde, D- Malfoy." sagte er und verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, den anderen beinahe mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen zu haben.

Draco jedoch fand gerade dies interessant.

"Ach, wirklich, Potter?" fragte er mit einem spöttischen Grinsen.

Harry schluckte, nickte jedoch.

"Ja, wirklich." murmelte er, jedoch nicht so glaubwürdig wie er es gern gehabt hätte.

Der Slytherin lachte, jedoch war es nicht das schöne Lachen, dass Harry beobachtet hatte.

Draco lehnte sich vor, bis sein Gesicht Harrys gefährlich nahe kam.

"Lass ihn in Ruhe, Malfoy!" rief Ron dazwischen, doch der Blonde ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, als er Harry ins Ohr flüsterte:

"Elf Uhr. Vor dem See. Ich werde warten."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging zurück zu seiner Partnerin.

Ron sah seinen Freund mit großen Augen an. "Was war denn das?" fragte er verwirrt. "Was hat er gesagt?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Nicht so wichtig..." murmelte er und schloss seine Augen.

Sollte er wirklich zu diesem Treffen gehen? Was wenn es eine Falle war?

Harry war unschlüssig.

Vielleicht war es ja doch keine Falle. Vielleicht konnten Draco und er vernünftig reden und alle Probleme zur Seite schieben. Er hoffte, dass es dies der Fall war.

Ja, er würde hingehen. Natürlich, es war ein Risiko und Hermine hätte ihn unter Garantie dafür umgebracht, aber er wollte Draco treffen, das konnte er nun nicht mehr leugnen.

Der restliche Abend des Balls war für Harry nichts anderes als ein verschwommener Nebel, seine Gedanken immer bei dem bevorstehenden Treffen und Draco Malfoy.

Hätte ihm irgendjemand vor ein paar Wochen gesagt, hätte er denjenigen für verrückt erklärt, doch nun fanden seine Gedanken nicht von dem blonden Slytherin weg.

Es war ungewohnt und vor allem unangenehm, denn Harry war klar, dass er nicht so viel an Draco denken sollte, doch sein Gehirn schien dies nicht zu interessieren.

Harry verabschiedete sich um zehn Uhr von Ron und ging hoch in den Gryffindor Turm, schließlich wollte er später nicht in Festtagsroben vor Draco stehen.

Als er fertig war, betrachtete er sich im Spiegel.

Der Dunkelhaarige trug eine schwarze Jeans und dazu ein simples weißes Oberteil.

Er hatte sich für diese Muggel Anziehsachen entschieden, weil sie einfach gemütlicher als die Roben waren, doch auch Dracos Reaktion darauf interessierte ihn.

Er sah ein letztes Mal auf die Uhr. Zehn vor Elf.

Er musste nun losgehen um rechtzeitig anzukommen, also machte er sich auf den Weg, die Treppe herunter und zum See.

Als er dort ankam, war Draco bereits dort.

„Hallo, Potter."

**Ich hoffe, dass das Kapitel euch gefallen hat. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher ob ich weiterschreiben sollte, tendiere aber eher zu "ja". Was sagt ihr? **


	2. Geheime Treffen

_Draco musste nun losgehen um rechtzeitig anzukommen, also machte er sich auf den Weg, die Treppe herunter und zum See._

_Als er dort ankam, war Draco bereits dort._

„_Hallo, Potter."_

Harry sah den Slytherin an und fragte sich, was sie beide eigentlich hier taten. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht. Bevor er jedoch nachfragen konnte, kam Draco ihm zuvor.

"Was zur Hölle war das eben, Potter?" seine Stimme schien gepresst als er Harry mit zornigen Augen betrachtete.

"Ich weiß gar nicht was du meinst, Malfoy." erwiderte der Junge der Überlebte und tat als wäre nichts geschehen, als wäre Draco derjenige, der hier verrückt war.

Der Slytherin ballte seine Fäuste und sagte "Nun tu nicht so, als hättest du keine Ahnung. Eben in der Großen Halle hast du mich erst den halben Abend lang angestarrt und dann fast meinen Vornamen benutzt. Was planst du?"

Harry lachte ein wenig, als er die Frage des anderen registrierte und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich plane nichts. Ich habe mich ein wenig umgesehen. Dafür, dass du ständig im Weg stehst kann ich ja nichts."

Draco wurde immer wütender. Seine stahlblauen Augen funkelten in dem Licht des Mondes und Harry konnte wieder nichts anderes tun als sich in den wogenden Tiefen seines Blickes zu verfangen. Was war das nur für ein lästiges Gefühl?

Harry sah jedoch, wie eine weitere Emotion in Draco's Augen sichtbar wurde. Neugierde.

Sein Blick erschien gleich ein wenig sanfter und Harry atmete tief ein bevor ihm heraus rutschte:

"Du würdest mich eh nur auslachen."

Dieses Mal war es Draco der den Schüler, der vor ihm stand anstarrte. Er wusste nicht, wie er darauf antworten sollte.

Dies war Harry Potter, der Junge, den er schon immer dafür gehasst hatte, dass er sich geweigert hatte sein Freund zu werden.

Nachdem ein paar Sekunden verstrichen waren, entschied er sich für die Variante, die er am besten konnte:

"Hast du etwa Angst, du kleines, stinkendes Potter-Baby?".

Seine Lippen zierte ein hämisches Grinsen, doch die Worte fühlten sich nicht richtig an.

Harry sah den Blonden an und knurrte

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und spottete "Oh nein, das Kätzchen ist wütend. Mal sehen was es so drauf hat."

Er wollte gerade seinen Zauberstab zücken, da war es bereits zu spät für ihn.

Harry hatte sich in seiner Wut bereits auf ihn gestürzt.

Draco's anfänglicher Schock darüber wich schnell und er versuchte den Gryffindor von sich zu stoßen, was aber nicht klappte.

Harry war nicht nur weitaus stärker als Draco, nein, er war auch erfahrener was Kämpfe der Muggelart anging, nicht das das jemanden überraschen würde.

Nach einigen Minuten dieses unerbittlichen Gefechts, war klar, dass Harry siegen würde, doch Draco gab nicht auf.

Harry jedoch lag auf dem Slytherin, nach Luft schnappend. Er hatte Draco unter sich festgenagelt und sah triumphierend auf den Blonden herunter.

Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke. Dieses Mal jedoch, spürten sie beide dieses merkwürdige Verlangen nach Nähe, das Verlangen der Einsamkeit zu entfliehen.

Ohne es zu bemerken, hatten sie sich zueinander bewegt, ihre Gesichter nur noch Zentimeter entfernt und wenn sie sich noch ein wenig näherten...

Plötzlich lagen Harry's Lippen auf denen des Slytherin's, seine grünen Augen geschlossen, in einem kurzen Moment der Glückseligkeit.

Draco jedoch sprang auf und schaffte es endlich den Gryffindor wegzustoßen, schließlich hatte dieser das nicht erwartet. Sein Herz raste wie wild. Nein. Das konnte nicht passiert sein. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und alles was er heraus bekam war ein "Was- Scheiße!" bevor er zum Schloss rannte.

Er hoffte, dass er niemandem begegnen würde. Andererseits würde sich diese Person sicherlich fragen, wie es dazu kam das Draco Malfoy, Eisprinz von Slytherin, mit zerzausten Haaren und glühenden Wangen im Schloss umher wanderte.

Harry aber saß immer noch dort, wo er nach Draco's Stoß gelandet war. Sein Herz hörte nicht auf wie wild in seiner Brust zu schlagen als er seinen Kopf in seinen Armen versenkte.

"Was habe ich nur getan..?" murmelte er verwirrt. In seiner Brust fühlte er ein Ziehen, ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen und ihm wurde ruckartig bewusst, was das Gefühl, dass er die ganze Zeit gehabt hatte war.

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten, seufzte er und begab sich zurück in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Er legte sich schlafen.

Morgen würde er versuchen müssen zu retten, was noch zu retten war.


End file.
